My only hope for survival
by James S-310
Summary: After one year of the events of the darkest side of space and a reason to come back, Ky Stax and Maya go to a space mission to Frostist, an abandoned ice planet to find the last of Lokar's artifacts. But as theya rrived they got separated by the crash and now they must find a way to get out of this planet...if they can. Contains KyXMaya please R&R :D


**My only hope of survival**

**(A/N: I wanna thanks killavals and hoplessromantic4life for helping me with this story)**

It's been one year and four months after the incident in Lokar's ship, the Necromorph outbreak and Ky's return to Earth. Now with that amount of time passed, Ky was able to balance his duties as a kairu warrior and as an engineer plus he even constructed new suits for every kind of kairu quest…but as much as he believed that the nightmare of the ancient artifacts was over, well he was wrong. Because it has only begun.

Today's an important day for the kairu warriors, for this'll be the first kairu quest on space! But sadly only two members of team Stax would be able to find the kairu and they were Ky Stax and Maya, Boomer wouldn't be able to come along because master Boaddai gave him the assignment to train team Tiro while he was on a meeting with the Redakai council. Just a few hours before the launch, Ky and Maya were making sure everything will be ready.

-"Well, all systems ready." Ky said as the ship was ready for takeoff **(A/N: The ship's not the X-scaper, soon you'll know why)**

-"Then we better takeoff now, this'll be exciting!" Maya exclaimed.

-"Yeah….exciting." Ky said as he closed his eyes and remembered everything that happened to him a year ago: The survival in that hellhole of the_ Prosecutor_, the battling against E-teens and Necromorphs and the fight against his own madness and the dark version of…Maya.

-"Ky?" Maya asked concerned.

-"Yeah?" Ky asked back.

-"I know you're not too comfortable with this because of all that happened but…" Maya said.

-"Don't worry, I was alone then…together will be fine." Ky said as he was holding Maya's hand and she was blushed.

-"Yep." Maya said and then the ship made the takeoff, during the journey to the space both Ky and Maya were keeping the awkward silence for a moment, they just became a couple a year ago.

-"Anyone tracking us?" Maya said breaking the silence.

-"Nope, and the kairu's signal is coming from…Frostist?" Ky said.

-"The coldest planet of the galaxy? I read about that planet, it used to be one of the kairu warrior's training field but it was supposed to be abandoned centuries ago." Maya replied.

-"Well, if it's cold in there…better to suit up." Ky said and he went to some sort of capsule where he entered at and Maya saw what he was doing and when the doors closed a light was shining inside the tube, when it was over Ky got out of the tube wearing a brown suit.

-"And what suit is that one?" Maya chuckled.

-"The artic survival suit, it allows me to survive sub-zero temperatures." Ky said.

-"You had some free time, didn't you?" Maya said with a teasing tone.

-"Lots of time." Ky teased back but soon the ship's systems were showing that they were arrived to the system Frostist, but as soon as they started to enter the atmosphere the ship started to had turbulence as it entered the planet's atmosphere.

-"You better get your seatbelt." Maya said and Ky sat on the pilot's seat.

But the turbulence was starting to get rough and suddenly the ship started to crack itself.

-"Oh no…" Ky thought as he saw that a cracking line was appearing between Ky and Maya.

-"Ky?" Maya said with a worried look.

-"MAYA!" Ky screamed her name but the ship broke itself in half separating both kairu warriors, Ky couldn't do anything and he just saw Maya screaming as she fell away but soon his side of the ship crashed in the cold ground of Frostist.

Hours passed and Ky finally woke up and he was hanging upside down since he was still attached to the pilot seat's seatbelt. He was upside down for hours so he was dizzy for all the blood rushing through his head even his eyes were all red because of it. Later Ky unattached himself from the seat belt and he headed outside the wrecked ship, he couldn't see anything because of the strong blizzard. At seeing this Stax activated his retractable helmet to see and breath with a normal temperature so he won't get froze.

-"Maya!? MAYA!?" Ky called out his girlfriend's name but he couldn't find her anyway, he supposed that she must have landed somewhere nearby but he needed a weapon just in case since his X-reader got damaged on the crash. Sadly the only thing he could find was flashlight gun and a Stasis/Kinesis module that could be attached to the left arm.

After gearing up with every useful thing he could find Ky started to walk away from the crash site to find Maya and the kairu energy.

Meanwhile Maya woke up and she found herself lying on the ship's floor and she also felt a lot of cold.

-"Ow my head…wait, where's Ky? Ky!? KY!? Where are you!?" Maya yelled as she went out of the half wrecked ship but she started to shiver since it was like 30 degrees below freezing so Maya found an artic suit but it wasn't similar to Ky's and she started to walk away from the crash site.

Meanwhile Ky reached a medical facility but it looked abandoned like if something happened here or in the area…or in the planet. The doors were locked so Ky found the terminal and started to hack the system, once he made it a huge disgusting undead creature with slashing bones in its arms and it was ready to attack but Ky used his Stasis module to slow down the creature's particles and Ky punched it on the head making it fly away killing the creature.

-"Damn it! Not these things again!" Ky cursed but he knew he needed to continue. Inside there was pure darkness and a few malfunctioning lights buzzing all the time, Ky used his flashlight to see and he could hear growls everywhere and he also heard someone in the operating rooms.

-"Where did everyone go!?" Someone said with fear in his voice and Ky went to see where did that voice came from.

-"You! You! Thank goodness, please come help me!" The patient said and Ky entered to the operating rooms where he was, the patient was attached to an operating table where his chest was almost open meaning that he was in the middle of a heart operation, also Ky noticed that three aiming lasers were aiming at the patient's chest and he looked at a device above the man.

-"Are you a doctor?" The patient asked stressed as Ky headed to the terminal behind the operating table.

-"Calm down, I'll cut you out of there. Is that a tissue laser? A plasma cutter?" Ky asked as he was trying to hack the terminal by inserting hacking codes or ripping some cables but then one of those creatures, a Necromorph appeared in the door roaring.

-"Oh my God!" The patient screamed afraid as he saw the undead getting closer, Ky tried to hack the terminal but it wasn't working.

-"Crap..." Ky whispered as the terminal wasn't working but he tried to get the machine that was holding the plasma surgery device.

-"What the hell are you doing!?" The patient yelled as the creature tried to stab him but he kicked it away.

-"Come on, damn it!" Ky exclaimed as he kept hacking the stupid terminal.

-"Help!" The man screamed.

-"I'm trying!" Ky said trying to do anything he could to get him out of the operating table.

-"HELP!" The patient screamed as the creature cut off his right leg.

-"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Ky exclaimed as he ripped off the plasma device and he assembled it to his flashlight, but the patient already died as the creature killed him and it was ready to kill Ky too, but what Ky did is that he assembled the plasma device to his flashlight and he made a plasma cutter so he shot the creature in the limbs killing it.

Meanwhile Maya kept walking in the cold but she was able to resist it but she heard hisses and growls all over and when she turned around she saw many of those Necromorphs growling at her.

-"Oh…guess I forgot about them." Maya whispered as the creatures ran towards her to attack.

-"Fire Tornado!" Maya exclaimed as she used her kairu attack to destroy at the monsters that tried to attack her but more and more kept going.

-"Ugh! This never ends! I can't do this by myself, Ky…where are you?" Maya said as she kept fighting the creatures.

Meanwhile Ky left the medical facility and he kept walking until he found footsteps in the snow and many of them walked in different directions and scattered all around but there were some footsteps that had one single direction.

-"Maya…" Ky whispered and he kept his weapon aiming to anywhere a monster could appear but soon he reached a cliff where a big alien artifact could be seen and it was full of shadow kairu.

-"There it is." Ky said as his helmet was retracting back and he also saw the huge artifact.

-"This is the last one that exists…the last abomination that Lokar created." Ky said and he retracted his helmet back on his face and he shot multiple times at that thing but it wasn't working so he used his inner kairu to inflict it in his weapon. Now with his supercharged weapon, Ky was able to destroy the big artifact…it's really amazing what inner kairu, plasma energy and a strong will were able to do.

After the destruction of the artifact, the monsters that were fighting Maya suddenly started to fall dead to the cold snow.

-"What's going on?" Maya asked herself and then she saw a big explosion from afar.

-"Is that? Oh, Ky…" Maya whispered and she ran to the explosion's location.

After the destruction of the artifact Ky kept walking in the snow and he started to feel tired but he stopped when he heard something.

-"What's that?" Ky said and he looked at everywhere to see where did that noise came from but he saw nothing.

_-"Ky!"_

The voice was heard again and Ky noticed that it sounded like Maya's voice but Ky grabbed his plasma cutter and aimed it o where the voice was coming from, why? Because he was afraid, afraid that he lost his mind again…afraid that he hallucinated with her again, the twisted Maya that broke his mind and tried to kill him.

_-"Ky!"_

The kairu engineer heard that voice again but this time he also noticed the sweetness in that voice, it must be the real Maya because the twisted one always had the hate in her voice.

-"Maya!" Ky yelled as he guarded his weapon and ran to find her.

-_"Maya!"_

That voice was the one of the survivor of the _Prosecutor's _disaster.

-"Ky!" Maya yelled again and she ran to where the voice came from.

-"Maya!" Ky exclaimed and this time he saw something behind the blizzard, it was a silhouette of someone. When he got closer he saw Maya and he ran to her and she did the same until that when they were just a few steps from each other, Maya threw herself into Ky's arms in a deep and lovely hug. They've been like that for minutes and Maya had frozen tears on her face.

-"Don't you ever leave me again." Maya whispered as she hugged Ky tighter.

-"I won't, I promise." Ky said and then Maya desperately tried to rip his helmet off.

-"Whoa, what-what are you doing?" Ky asked.

-"Take that thing off your face." Maya said and Ky activated the retracting system of his helmet.

-"Why do you…?" Ky said but Maya shut him up by kissing him so hard that he couldn't breathe for a brief moment, it looked like Maya really missed him for Ky could feel her tongue playing with his during the kiss.

_-"Hey lovebirds! I hate to interrupt but your ride's here!"_

That was the voice of a friend Ky and Maya knew, when they turned to see Boomer was on the X-scaper.

-"Boomer!" Ky and Maya exclaimed.

_-"Climb aboard!" _Boomer said trough the X-scaper's speakers and both, Ky and Maya looked at each other while smiling and Maya rested her head on Ky's.

-"Let's go home." Ky whispered and both of them entered the ship and it flied out of the planet.

-"So how did you find us?" Ky asked to Boomer.

-"Well you guys have been missing for two days now, I knew something wasn't right and I programmed the X-scaper's navigation systems with the coordinates of the planet you guys were." Boomer explained and both survivors of Frostist had their jaw drops.

-"We were in that icy planet for two days now?" Maya exclaimed.

-"Yep." Boomer said.

-"But it felt like hours there!" Ky exclaimed.

-"Well time passes really fast in space, right?" Boomer joked but Ky and Maya almost fainted at this.

**THE END**


End file.
